


WOW - Wheeljack’s Overload Weapon

by Anonmemeproject



Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Complete, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonmemeproject/pseuds/Anonmemeproject
Summary: Wheeljack’s Overload Weapon - Starscream - battlefield sex(?) – G1By AnonymousPublished June 2 2009Wheeljack accidentally builds a weapon that causes overloads. He doesn’t know the effect when he tries it out shooting at Starscream on the battlefield. At first the seeker tries to hide he slowly overcharges and everyone thinks he crumples in pain. Though after a while he doesn’t care anymore and the other mechs know what’s going on.Bonus points for Wheeljack shooting at a fellow autobot; just to be sure the weapon has the same effect on all mechs…It’s up to the author, if there more incidents with the weapon, but I’d love to read this ‘cause an overloading Starscream on the battlefield = sex! *.*
Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	WOW - Wheeljack’s Overload Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Link to fill: https://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/1174.html?thread=101782#t101782  
Original prompt from the old meme: http://community.livejournal.com/tf2007fun/506446.html?thread=18123854#t18123854
> 
> Author’s note: Sorry, the “Wheeljack shooting at a fellow autobot”-Part is missing. But – if wished – I’ll write another chapter. I had no native speaker beta so I apologise for mistakes.

Ironhide looked doubtfully at Wheeljack’s new weapon as the inventor arrived at last for the Ark, where all the Autobots were ready to roll out to prevent a new attempt of the Decepticons stealing earth’s energy.

The weapon consisted of several multicoloured cables, which combined spirally and formed the muzzle. The butt was one of a normal phaser where Wheeljack fastened a star shaped piece of metal garbage with a chain that made the appearance even more un-weapon like.

“What’s this?” asked Ironhide suspiciously.

“It’s my brand new paralysing weapon.” The inventor answered promptly, sounding a little proud. “Looks cool, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. It’s… extremely colourful” The weapon specialist had to admit. “I hope it works.”

“Oh, it does. I tested it on old kitchen equipment Spike gave me…”

“And?”

Wheeljack grinned cheerfully. “They exploded.”

Annoyed Ironhide shook his head. Why had he asked anyway if he hadn’t expected any different answer?

“I don’t know much about this science stuff, but I guess a paralysing weapon shouldn’t let things explode.”

“That’s why I take it with me. I have to test it on real mechs, ya know. And it doesn’t matter, if the ‘cons get paralyse or explode, right?”

“…rather exploding ‘cons than ‘bots” mumbled Ironhide “and if it’s not working, you can at least use it as a flail.” He added a bit louder, looking at the star shaped piece that dangled on the weapon’s haft.

No time for responding, Wheeljack transformed on Optimus’ order and rolled out with the other Autobots.

When the Autobots had arrived at the Decepticons, it had begun raining heavily. The ground was muddy, making the fighting complicated and Sunstreaker’s mood bad – very bad.

Even Jazz pitied the poor Decepticon, who lay under the yellow Lamborghini – Jazz thought recognising Thundercracker – suffering the rage of the vain mech. He was sure Sunstreaker yelled at the ‘con, though because of the rain he couldn’t hear anything clearly.

“Mister Ego is going crazy again” grinned Ironhide, covering next to the saboteur behind a rock.

“Ya know, the mud an’ rain’s no good for his paintjob.”

Both mechs looked at each other smirking first, then laughing out loud just to stop suddenly, when they saw Starscream grabbing around Sunstreaker holding his arms pressed to his body.

The lying Decepticon – it was really Thundercracker – pointed his Null Ray at the Lamborghini.

“Frag!” cursed Ironhide the situation and their inattention, this was a battle after all. He positioned himself ready to fire Starscream as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I handle him.” With a big grin Wheeljack lifted his so-called paralysing weapon and fired at the seeker holding Sunstreaker.

Jazz and Ironhide watched curiously when the weapon reacted on delay and made a scratching sound, before a beam as colourful as the weapon itself left the muzzle.

“Woah!” Due to the hard recoil Wheeljack took a step back, nearly slipped on the slick ground.

“Cool show, ‘jack. What’s that weapon?” Jazz asked, after the beam hit Starscream and pushed him down, letting the Autobot go.

“He says it’s a paralysing weapon but it lets human domestic devices explode…” answered Ironhide instead of the inventor.

“I see…” Jazz grinned. “Let’s make a bet what may happen.” The saboteur suggested.

“Hey, put at least a bit trust in my inventions…” complained Wheeljack but was totally ignored by Ironhide, who said thoughtfully, still looking at Starscream: “’k - I’d say he’s going to explode.” Amused the weapon specialist noted the multicoloured, little lightning that still crackled around the Decepticon seeker.

“Nah, that’s unfair. That’s I’d wanna say. So, yeah, I guess I’d say he’s goin’ t’get numb. What’s the wager?”

“Two high grade?”

“Sounds good.” Jazz smirked and they accepted the bet with a handshake. Still ignoring Wheeljack’s complaining mumbling they eventually got back to the fight and returned Soundwave’s fire on their shelter.

Starscream had no idea what hit him when he grabbed that annoying yellow Autobot and pulled him away from his wingmate, but it hit him hard.

For a few astroseks his CPU shut down and after he was online again, he found himself lying on the ground. He shook his head trying to shake off the disorientation and to reactivate his Equilibrium chip that was still offline. His optics shuttered, he made an effort to focus his view but failed. Everything seemed to be blurred, just moving blotches that made him even dizzier.

His Equilibrium chip just working at fifty-eight percent as Starscream attempted regardless to stand up and succeeded, even though he stood quite unstable. He noticed a blue and yellow blotch that strangled each other but didn’t pay any attention to them, rather trying to find out where the pit that beam had come from. Another attempt to focus was futile and he still wasn’t able to see clear as he looked around too fast for his condition and nearly fell, as his Equilibrium collapsed again.

Able to walk just a few steps Starscream suddenly felt a current surged through his systems over his neural network and for a moment in his audio sensors he heard just rustling before his legs finally gave in. With a keen he sank on his knee joints.

“What’s with him?” Ironhide asked Jazz, looking at Starscream, who crawled on all fours in the mud.

“Looks kinda painful. Probably ‘jack’s weapon worked like it should, just for once.” The saboteur grinned confident of winning the bet.

“The evening crowns the day” growled the red mech and avoided one of Laserbeak’s shots.

In Starscream’s audio sensors was still the hissing of the uncontrollable current that flowed through him and he had do admit, that he wasn’t longer able to stand. He shivered, his arms and legs felt like the mud he was cowered on and every effort regaining control over his body failed completely. The current in his circuitry increased rapidly and if he wasn’t on a battlefield he probably had enjoyed it, but he hadn’t the intention to let something like that happened to him here in front of two armies.

Another try getting back his control was unsuccessful as one more surge of pleasurable electricity overran his systems, stimulated the neural nodes in his wings and letting him sank on his forearms. Suppressing a moan, Starscream laid his forehead on the back of his hand and offlined his optics.

He struggled to direct his mind to something else than the joyful energy and the raindrops that fell hard on his wings - giving him the feeling of lover’s hands, which stroked over them - fiercely but thrillingly.

It was so long since he had interfaced, since he had overloaded, which made it even harder for Starscream didn’t lose himself in this sudden, overwhelming sensation.

“What are you doing?! Stand up, you moron!”

Starscream heard the familiar voice that sounded like miles away. Barely able to get the meaning of the words, he onlined his optics and turned his head up to look at the grey, diffuse stature next to him.

“I…can’t” answered Starscream lazily, his own voice hoarse and unusual deep.

He still couldn’t sharpen his sight, so he didn’t see Megatron’s surprised expression, as the Decepticon leader noticed the look of his Second in Command. Seeing him crouching on the ground, arching his back and eyes shuttered was quite an unexpected view.

Megatron opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Starscream’s vocalizer escaped a moan that clearly wasn’t pain and the grey mech realised, he was right with his assumption. For a few astroseks Megatron didn’t know what he should do, before he finally rather irritated said: “Whatever you’re planning to do, stop it right now and go back to fight!”

Starscream offlined his optics again as a new wave of electricity surged over him and made him uncontrollably shudder. The still falling rain tickled on his over heated frame, cooled his systems at least a little along with his inner fans. The words his leader had spoken reached his CPU felt orns later than his audio sensors heard them and about the same amount of time he needed to answer the question.

“I don’t know… how to stop… it.” He mumbled haltingly, felt the pleasure increasing and reflexively clung to something he noticed next to him, didn’t realise it was Megatron’s ankle joint.

The Decepticon commander leaped aside and choked off a surprised shriek when Starscream’s hand grabbed him and conducted plenty of excesses energy through his own chassis. Angry he pointed the fusion cannon at his Second in Command, threatening.

Slowly and without Starscream noticing, the fighting around him abated. Several pairs of optics looked at the Decepticon Air Commander, who writhed and groaned on the ground, apparently not in pain.

Starscream didn’t care anymore. He rolled on his back, moaning, one hand clawed for the ground but didn’t get anything to grab, the other hand held for his vocalizer, biting on his fingers.

The rain was pattering against his cockpit and inner wings and became steam as it hit the hot metal. Delicious electricity ran over his wires, tickled every little cable, every energon line and made his thoughts fuzzy. Losing the last bit orientation that had been left, Starscream tucked up his knees, arched against the rainfall and squirmed under it like it were caressing hands.

He shivered and murmured unintelligibly, constantly trying to grasp some sort of support as he dug his digits in the muddy earth.

Then, the waves of pleasure came more often, faster and more intensive. Starscream’s engine roared, his vents screamed as the last energy surge crackled over the sensitive circuitry. Letting out a drawn-out groan, his systems finally overloaded. He felt his mind and body relaxing before his CPU lastly fritzed-out.

Autobots and Decepticons stared at the offline Starscream – silently.

Bumblebee was embarrassed, Sideswipe was envious and the rest was just quite puzzled, except Megatron.

Megatron was shocked – and angry, very angry. This incident wasn’t at last just a humiliation for his Second in Command but for him as well. His temper seemed to explode but his devilish device of stealing earth’s energy was quicker and blew up accompanied by a loud, creaky noise and Rumble’s desperate cry, who unfortunately stood near the detonation and was now flying though the air.

Megatron didn’t care about the Cassetticon that landed somewhere near the Autobots. He rather pointet his finger at Thundercracker, who still stood next to a pretty confused Sunstreaker and yelled: “You and Skywarp, grab him!” meaning his Air Commander “And then retreat!”

It was still raining as the Decepticons got away, leaving the Autobots alone in the landscape.

“Ya know, Wheeljack.” Ironhide finally said “That’s a pretty interesting weapon…”

“That’s what I’d thought.” Jazz grinned and looked up to the taller mech next to him. “So: Who won the bet?”


End file.
